


Cleanse My Soul of Sin

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: High School, M/M, mafia, melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: Karma sneaks his way into the mafia. Gakushu tries to stop him.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016.





	Cleanse My Soul of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mafia
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about the mafia, and I do not plan to do research for a drabble. Also, I would like to voice my official confusion as to why this is mafia and not yakuza.

Sometimes, Karma wants to join the mafia.

The chaos would suit him, he thinks. The recklessness and destruction. His intelligence could be put to pretty good use once it’s not longer constrained by the law. And he’s always up for a good fight. So what’s not to like about the mafia?

“Hell no,” Gakushūu snaps, once Karma lets an inkling of that idea slip to him. He takes a quick look around to make sure no one else heard him swear and dropped his voice down to hiss, “I refuse to let you go dark side.”

Karma coughs something that sounds like, “Pot. Kettle.” As if Gakushū is some simple little goody two shoes. But that’s the funny thing about him. Gakushū really does think that he’s a good guy. Unlike Karma, who’s well-aware that he isn’t a good person, Gakushū sincerely and earnestly believes in his goals. He knows that his methods are sneaky, but he has very little idea that they’re actually considered underhanded and morally wrong. Basically, he thinks he’s Robin Hood, doing good in slightly shady but mostly righteous ways. It’s almost cute how he follows his bizarre moral compass.

In any case, Karma isn’t as strangely principled as Gakushū. So he has no reservations about tracking down some classmates in a gang affiliated with the local mafia group, nagging them into letting him join, and then smilingly demonstrating why they should’ve been begging him for the chance to recruit him.

It takes him less than a month to work his way into the actual mafia, carving his way by spinning strategies like a predator spider to ensnare enemies and boost profits. Along with the occasional unexpected stabbing. It’s not much of an entry, though; he’s only a grunt with one foot just past the door. After all, he is still a high school student. But, one of the bosses whispers to him, if he stays on this track for another year or two, Karma’s star will burn itself a place in history.

Karma likes the sound of that. It appeals to the long-dormant sense of ambition that he thought had died with his spotless record and his faith in (most) adults back in middle school. It makes him dream for the first time since Koro-sensei died.

It’s during a big meeting with some other factions, when Karma’s left to guard the base, that he manages to con his fellow guards into taking over his shift so that he can explore a little. He solves his way past combinations and scanners with memory, quick thinking, and some discarded gloves that he stole in anticipation once he saw the scanners. He can’t let people hide things from him. It would ruin the good name of Akabane Karma.

Once he stumbles upon the safe that stores all the good info, Karma laughs in triumph, makes copies of the best ones, and heads back to school. He’s missed all his classes already, but his favorite, little-known napping spot underneath a tree on the hill should be the perfect temperature around now. Oh, and he’s scheduled a meeting there, too.

Sadly for him, it looks like Asano Gakushū has other plans for him. Gakushū is standing there waiting for him, arms folded, foot tapping impatiently on the dirt. “Akabane,” he begins indignantly.

Karma waltzes past him and hands the safe’s papers with all that lovely, incriminating evidence over to the nice plainclothes policewoman waiting for him underneath his tree. “This is what you’re looking for, isn’t it?” he asks.

She flips through quickly and gives an approving hum. “Very nice, Akabane-kun.” She nods at him, an almost salute. “Good work. There may be a civilian award in it for you somewhere.”

“Undercover!” Karma sings to Gakushū’s questioning look. His mouth falls open, and he starts saying something. But Karma’s kinda worn out right now, and you know, he really doesn’t want to hear it. It’s been a long enough day as it is. So he just ignores him and walks away from it all.

Joining the mafia would be fun, Karma thinks sadly. He liked it while he was there. It was a place to belong to, a place that appreciated him and his skill for fighting, both with brawn and brains, in a way that civilized society hasn’t since Japan’s last wars. But he likes the rest of the world a little too much to let the mafia wreak havoc on them, much less add to the destruction with his talents, so that meant he had to destroy them instead.

Maybe he is a little too much like Gakushū.


End file.
